In My Head
by swtimperfection21
Summary: What happens when Booth learns that Brennan is going on another date with Andrew Hacker...


_**In My Head  
**__A Song-Fic Sort Of_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Booth or Brennan, or anything involving Bones… that lucky right is given to Fox Network_

_000_

Booth couldn't believe it. She was going out with Hacker _again…_ He knew she knew how uncomfortable he was with that. He sat staring blankly at his computer screen. He had been doing so for the past… three hours, ever since the uppity screwball came in with the biggest grin and the worst possible news.

Sighing he passed a hand over his face. It wasn't like he could really do anything about it was there? He had already been too much of an ass and screwed up his chance to tell Bones the truth about his feelings.

_I love you in an 'At a girl' kind of way…_

What the hell had he been thinking? He hadn't, not clearly anyways. If he had been in his right mind, he would have pulled her into his arms and kissed her… and he would have confessed his feelings. He knew Sweets' bullshit about _brain chemistry_ and blah blah blah, was just that… bull shit. Booth wasn't the kind of man to simply fall in love because of some stupid dream. He didn't know when he had started to love Temperance Brennan. He did know, however, that it was well before his brain operation. He was prepared to _father her child_; if that was any indication to the depth of feelings he had for the woman.

Booth shook his head out of his thoughts. He couldn't just sit here and think about it. He had to do something to take his mind off it.

000

Three hours later, one F.B.I. Special Agent Seeley Booth was standing at the club he knew Hacker had taken _his Bones_ to. By his side, he had Hodgins of all people… How they had ended up at the doors of this club was a question Booth didn't want to answer, even to himself.

He had intended to simply go to his favorite bar, kick back a nice lonely drink, wallow in self pity for about an hour, and then go home. What he did, was call up Hodgins (who he knew was having a bit of a love crisis with the 'Angela/Wendell' development), they went to his favorite bar, they kicked back their choice alcoholic beverage of solace, and they talked. Neither men discussed their relationship issues, nor did they attempt to gather information from the other. Yet still, they somehow silently communicated the typical woes of thwarted love.

It was during this 'chat' that Hodgins came up with a brilliant idea.

"We need to get out there, Man!" Hodgins said with a slightly inebriated sparkle in his eye.

Booth looked at the bug man and arched a brow, "What?"

"Dude… there are millions of women out there," Hodgins responded. "We need to get out there, have fun… with women!!!"

A clear headed Booth would have known they were intoxicated and should not leave their current locale, unless it was to go home. However, a clear headed Booth was not to be found. Instead, there was a tipsy special agent who agreed wholeheartedly with this plan. The duo hailed a cab and _miraculously_ found themselves at the club Hacker had told Booth about.

Now, a slightly sobered Booth was standing at the bar while Hodgins partied with various women. He never was one for clubs… until he saw her. His breath caught in chest. It was most definitely _his Bones_, in a very _un-Bonelike _ensemble. While her outfit was unusual for her, he most definitely appreciated the view. This led him to the conclusion that Angela had dressed her for the evening. The dress she wore hugged her curves. It was black, reminiscent of the one she had worn while playing 'Roxy' in Vegas. However this one had straps that were spaghetti thin and the bodice molded to her obviously braless, yet perfect, chest. She wore black pumps that made her legs look like sin. Her hair was down and her makeup was sultry, her ice blue eyes accentuated perfectly.

Booth salivated and then saw red as Hacker appeared beside her. He saw the easy smile on her face and felt comforted when he knew she was simply enjoying her date's company... His comfort was short as he saw the pointed stare of lust Hacker held into his eyes while the man looked at Brennan. His anger returned when Hacker brought her to the dance floor and proceeded to get close to her personal space and touching her at every opportunity. This date was going far too well.

Bones should be dancing with him, Booth groused. She should be smiling at him… and it was about time he did something about it. Just as he was about to move towards the couple, Brennan seemingly sensed his presence and looked right into his eyes. Her blue orbs widened in surprise and she moved towards the bar without speaking to Hacker. Booth couldn't help a small grin at that. He had to whistle low to himself as she neared him and he got an even better look at her.

"Looking nice, Bones," he grinned his charm smile at her and took a sip of his beer.

Brennan looked down at her outfit and grimaced, "I let Angela choose my dress. She insisted after I told her where Andrew was taking me."

Booth felt a spark of annoyance as the man showed up by her side, his eyes showing surprise and thinly veiled ire at Booth's presence. Booth smirked at the shorter man and kept his temper in check when Hacker's hand settled on Brennan's waist. Hacker covered his annoyance with an easily seen through smile.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" Hacker asked in a conversational tone.

Booth shrugged and nodded his head in Hodgins' direction, "Hodgins' needed a wingman."

Brennan looked at him, "I don't know what that means…"

Booth smiled, "I explain later. This doesn't seem like your type of place, Bones."

"Andrew thought it would be something fun and different. You're right, however, that this isn't my usual 'place'. However, I do find myself enjoying the lively atmosphere."

Booth smiled and nodded, "I know what you mean. Do you mind if I ask for a dance with your date, sir?"

Brennan looked at him with wide eyes and Hacker nearly split apart in anger. However, he couldn't say that he minded without looking like a complete ass. It wasn't as if he and the anthropologist were an established couple.

"It's up to the lady in question, Agent Booth," he compromised, hoping Brennan wouldn't accept his offer.

Brennan accepted Booth's offered hand and Hacker's face fell. It was the perfect moment for the D.J. had decided to play a slow song. Booth comfortably put his hand at the small of Brennan's back and took her hand in his other. Brennan put her free hand at his shoulder. It was on instinct that their bodies molded with the next step. Booth couldn't resist speaking his mind.

"What are you doing here, Bones?" he murmured into her ear.

"I'm on a date with Andrew, Booth. You know that," Brennan responded just as softly, her breath caught as the heat of his own washed over her bare skin.

"That's not what I mean," Booth murmured, taking in a deep breath of her scent. "I meant, what are you doing here with him?"

Brennan pulled her head back and looked at him with wide eyes, "What are you asking, Booth?"

"You shouldn't be here with him," Booth answered.

Brennan's eyes narrowed, "Booth are you _implying_ that you decide who I date?"

"No, I'm _saying_ that I'm the one you should be with," Booth answered and Brennan's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

Booth answered that with a kiss he couldn't resist placing on her parted mouth. To his extreme joy, Brennan responded within mere moments. They parted after the kiss became too much for their lungs. Booth rested his head against Brennan's and grinned with smoldering black-brown eyes. Brennan took a deep breath and looked at him with shocked cerulean eyes.

"Booth… what has gotten into you?"

"You," Booth answered and pulled her close. "You've gotten into me here," he paused and pressed her hand against his heart, "and you've definitely been running around up here," he brought her fingers to his temple.

Brennan didn't know what to say to him, "Booth… I… I am on a date."

"Come home with me, Bones," Booth pleaded getting closer to her lips. "Let me teach you what real love is."

Brennan didn't have a chance to answer as her lips met Booth's yet again. It was a mere moments and she was swept away in the kiss. Her arms had wrapped around Booth's neck, her fingers tunneled through his hair, and all else in the world disappeared. It was only Seeley and Temperance, Booth and his Bones. She moaned against his mouth and then murmured a needy yes to his plea.

Booth pulled away from the kiss with shuddering breath. He smiled elatedly and pulled her with him to the nearest exit. The couple hailed a cab and after muttering directions, they could not stop kissing each other. Neither could get enough of the other's taste. The memory of their first kiss at Christmas had been a dim prelude to the sensations barding them. Lust and desire flooded through both sets of circulatory systems and Love beat at the very breast of each participant…. It took the cab driver three minutes to break them up enough to announce their arrival.

Brennan stood on the sidewalk as Booth paid the driver. The both kept catching the other's eyes and could not help the silly smiles that resulted every time such a meeting happened. They made quick work and reached her apartment in record time. Once safe behind locked door, Booth gently grasped Brennan behind the neck and pulled her to meet his mouth once more. Brennan sighed into his mouth and her hands came up to start toying with the buttons of his shirt.

Booth led them towards his Bones' bedroom. His lips had moved from her mouth to lay suckling kisses on the sensitive skin of her neck. His shirt fell away to the floor as they reached the doorway of her room. The zipper of her dress had been pulled all the way down, her heels had been abandoned along with his shoes, and both were eager to see more.

Booth parted from her skin to slide the straps of her dress down her arms and then off her body until it lay a forgotten pile on the floor. Brennan stood in a strapless black bra and matching panties, basic in nature and a sure sign that she had no intention of taking her date with Andrew past the 'goodnight' at her door. Not that she didn't look delicious, Booth practically salivated at the beautiful form revealed to him and was itching to unveil the rest of her. Meanwhile, Brennan was just as impatient for Booth to be just as bare as her. She yanked his undershirt of his chest and let it fall carelessly to the floor. She smiled at him while running her hands over the damp skin of his firm chest and stomach. He twitched as she teased the skin along the waist of his pants.

She quickly unbuckled his belt and then undid his pants before jerking them off his hips. He easily stepped out the offending fabric and then steered her towards the bed. When her legs hit the mattress, Booth gently pushed her until she lay back on her elbows. She grinned and undid the front clasp of her bra. As she pulled it away, it was all Booth could do not to bury his face in between the perfect orbs. Instead, he held onto his focus and after sliding out of his boxers, he reached for her lasts garment.

Slowly, sensuously, he slid the flimsy black fabric up and over her legs. He looked into her eyes, incredibly unsure of how to continue. Now that he had her where he had dreamed of, for so long; he wasn't quite sure how to proceed. He knew what his rather prominent arousal demanded… that he just sink in between those inviting thighs and then find his way home. She answered that question by pulling him down, dragging his mouth to hers, and then wrapping her legs around his hips.

Both let a groan as the most incredible feeling rocked through their beings. It had felt so perfect, so right, and had eradicated any previous encounters they each had with other partners. Booth had settled after that first initial thrust, just wanting to savor the feel of her. They were gasping for breath, having given up the kiss after that first thrill. Brennan buried her head into Booth's neck and whispered a litany of pleas for him to continue. His kissed her temple lovingly and then proceeded in a slow glide.

It wasn't long after that, that Booth and his Bones found a perfect and pleasing rhythm. They moaned one another's names and their lips continued to meet in passionate kiss after passionate kiss. With every thrust it seemed as if Booth hit something that triggered a desperate clenching response within Brennan. The anthropologist found herself feeling that familiar feeling… only ten times more powerful than she had ever felt before. Her nails dug into Booth's back, her thighs tightened, and her head fell back as she let out a breathless scream of Booth's name. Feeling that luscious tightening of her womb, it was only after a few more frantic thrusts that Seeley Booth succumbed to his own release. He groaned low in his throat, a sound that suspiciously sounded like _Bones_ escaping his mouth.

He moved to lie to the side of her and Brennan cuddled up on his heavily rising and falling chest. She kissed his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Neither said a word until…

"Booth."

No response.

"Booth," was murmured a little louder this time.

Booth remained laying in his resting place peacefully.

"Dude! Booth, wake up!" the voice demanded, punctuated by a shake to the shoulders.

A groan was heard from the prone man. Groggily he sat up and looked wildly around. It was easy to see that Booth was confused. For instance, why was he at home on his couch? Not to mention, where the hell was Bones? He looked to find his human alarm clock and felt his stomach clench in denial as his blurred vision told him Hodgins was in front of him. He passed a hand over his face and moved to rub the sleep out of his eyes. His head was pounding like a jackhammer against concrete. Everything was decidedly to loud and his mouth tasted like sandpaper. All symptoms pointed to a hellacious hangover. What the hell had happened last night?

"Hodgins," he murmured softly.

"Finally, you're awake. I thought I was going to have to call an ambulance, man."

Booth swallowed and shook his head, "What the hell happened last night?"

Hodgins shook his head, "I remember meeting you at the bar, getting really hammered, and… calling Angela."

"You called Angela?"

"Err… yeah, I was trashed man. Either way, I think she must have come and escorted us to your apartment."

Booth groaned and fell back. He buried his face in one of his couch pillows. It had all been in his head. Every bit of it…. The most perfect event in his life had been an alcohol conjured dream. He wanted to scream. Was this God playing a terrible joke on him to make him pay for his sniper past? Was he doomed to live his love life with Brennan in increasingly vivid dreams?

"You know the weird thing is," Hodgins suddenly murmured… "I remember Angela playing some stupid pop song… it kept say 'In my Head… blah, blah, blah… In my head' and I swear you were humming along after awhile."

Booth just threw the spare cushion at Hodgins with scary accuracy for someone who's eyes were covered. It nailed the bug doctor smack in the face. The entomologist sputtered and made a loud complaint that fell on deaf ears. Booth was already gone and heading for his bedroom for a long day of recovering from his idiotic abuse of alcohol.

**THE END **

Inspiration: Jason Derulo's _"In My Head"_

Reviews are welcome. Abusive language is not.

A/N: I am continuing _Mary Born Anew_. Do not worry. I wrote this for a friend while chasing ghosts and listening to a dance mix of nineties and today's music… I know random. ILY!!!

May your lives be blessed,

Kittenprophetess


End file.
